


The Consequences Of A Past Encounter

by EvoDevo271



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoDevo271/pseuds/EvoDevo271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima revisits old ties with a high school 'acquaintance' of hers when she contacts her to help Alison reconnect with her spiritual side. This brings up parts of Cosima's past that she thought her long term girlfriend, Delphine was unaware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction to post here. I would love to hear some feed back on it, if possible. I aim for around 3 maybe 4 chapters but I could do more. We'll see how it goes :) I hope you enjoy! - Megan <3

Cosima would do anything to help her sestras out. This time it was Alison's turn to ask for a favour. Alison had been having some trouble lately; connecting with her spiritual side. Cosima had suggested an old high school 'acquaintance' of hers, who could help Alison out.

Cosima was in the car now. She was on her way to pick her friend up from the airport. It had been around four years since the pair had last seen each other. Cosima was feeling slightly nervous. She soon arrived at the airport and parked up outside. There were crowds of people standing outside and Cosima scanned them; looking for her friend. She had found her! Well, so Cosima thought. She looked a lot different from when Cosima had last seen her. Cosima took a couple of minutes to make sure it was the right girl; she didn't want to embarrass herself after all. She was pretty confident. So, she restarted the car, pulling up closer to the girl. Cosima rolled down the passenger side window and called out.

"Shay?" Cosima shouted. 

The petite blonde looked around; slightly confused. But she then saw Cosima's car and smiled. 

"Oh hey!" She shouted back, pushing through the crowds to get to the car, trailing her suitcase behind her.

Cosima quickly got out of her car and brought Shay in for a big hug. Shay hugged Cosima back just as tight. 

"Whoa, Shay. You look so different." Cosima laughed slightly. 

"The difference four years can make, huh?" Shay smirked. 

Let's just say that these two had history. They lost contact after Cosima left high school and started The University Of Minnesota, in a completely different state. 

"Oh yeah." Cosima rolled her eyes and laughed. She then took Shay's suitcase and put it into the boot of the car.

"But yeah, four years; totally, way too long!" She laughed.

"Agreed" Said Shay, laughing also.

"Okay hop in!" Cosima said. "We've just gotta make a quick pit stop to pick up my girlfriend. Then you'll be able to see your home for the weekend."

Cosima jumped back into the drivers seat and Shay got into the back of the car. Shay was rummaging through her handbag, checking that she had everything. Cosima remembered just how paranoid she was about loosing her belongings.

"Okay, awesome!" Shay smiled. "So, when does your sister want to see me?" 

Cosima had to think for a moment. "I'm pretty sure she said Saturday but I'll call her later to check." 

"Still as forgetful as I remember you, Cosima." Shay laughed.

Cosima smirked, blushing slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Not everything changes, you see?"

Alison only wanted to see Shay for one day. She hoped that at least one whole day of spiritual therapy would do something for her. Saturday was the only day Alison really allowed herself some me time; as she just seemed to be so busy. Even though Sarah and Cosima tried to slow Alison down with all her activities; she returned their concern with. "Alison Hendrix school trustee will not be held down." She was met with a huff and an eye roll from Sarah in response. 

Cosima and Shay talked, laughed and bantered about old times until they arrived at Dyad. Cosima dropped Delphine a text to let her know that they were outside. Not long after, Delphine appeared. Cosima hadn't seen her since last night and the sight of her made Cosima's heart skip a beat. Cosima could watch her all day. The way she walked so elegantly and the way her beautiful blonde curls bobbed so gracefully with each step she took. Cosima adored everything about her.

Suddenly Delphine opened the passenger side door and Cosima's trance was broken. 

"Bonjour!" Delphine said happily; as she slipped herself into the car, placing her handbag at her feet.

Cosima and Shay both greeted her as she got in. Then Delphine turned around to introduce herself to Shay.

"Hello, Shay." She smiled. "Delphine, pleased to meet you!" She took Shay's hand in hers and shook it. 

"Hey Delphine, pleased to meet you too." She smiled back at Delphine.

"Enchantee" 

"Enchantee" Shay repeated.

Delphine turned back around; putting on her seat belt. "How was you flight, Shay?" Delphine asked as she turned on the radio.

"It wasn't too bad, I slept most of the way. That made up for all the panicking I did before the flight." Shay laughed. 

Cosima laughed as well. "Oh yeah, Shay has the worst fear of planes!" 

"That is very true. But I'm getting better at controlling my fear." She giggled. 

"That's good to hear." Delphine said, as she flicked through the radio stations.

Cosima restarted the car and began to drive. 

"How was your day?" Cosima asked Delphine.

"It was good. Thank you, mon amour." 

The three of them sat quietly for a while; as some slow 'hipster' music played on the radio. Much to Cosima's liking. At one point a song came on that Shay and Cosima both knew. They both sang along together in unison. Delphine thought as she listened to them sing. They were so alike; everything from personality to style of dress. Delphine had also had a thought as soon as she saw Shay. A thought that she was trying to block out from her mind. She recognised her. Delphine had no idea where from. But she knew her. She knew her face, from somewhere.

As the three of them arrive home; Cosima shows Shay around her and Delphine's apartment. Showing her to the guest bedroom. Cosima then began to brew some tea in the kitchen while her and Shay chatted away. Cosima had noticed that Delphine had disappeared for a good ten minutes. She was beginning to worry.

Unbeknown to Cosima, Delphine was in the storage room of their apartment rummaging through boxes of Cosima's belongings that she hasn't touched since they moved in over 11 months ago. Delphine didn't know what she was looking for. But if she was to find anything on Shay; she knew it would have to be here. I couple of minuets later Delphine found an old photo album.

JACKPOT! 

Delphine opened the photo album; flicking through the first few pages. Then she found the section labelled 'High School' and as expected there were pictures of Cosima and Shay together. Delphine thought that she was just being paranoid. They were just friends. She thought to herself. But then, as she turned the page, she saw it. There was a picture of Cosima and Shay kissing. Delphine's heart suddenly sunk. She looked at the photo for a while; she was temped to flick to the next page. So she did. She was met with exactly what she expected, more, more and more photos of them together. All of a sudden Delphine heard footsteps behind her. 

"Delphine?" Cosima stuttered. "Wha-What are you doing?"

By the way she was talking Delphine knew that Cosima knew exactly what she had found. Delphine thought for a moment before standing up to face her girlfriend. There are two ways this can go, she thought. I either get mad at Cosima; which I know wouldn't be fair on her. Or I could tease her?

"Delphine?" Cosima repeated. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, cherie?" Delphine asked, holding the photo album behind her back.

"No?" Cosima mumbled, unsure what to say. "What are you doing down here?" 

Delphine had to think of something to say quickly. 

"I was- uhm.." She paused. "I was looking for some of your old vinyls." Said Delphine. "I thought that Shay would appreciate it. You two seem to have the same music taste." 

"Oh!" Cosima sighed. "Yeah that would be awesome." She smiled. "You could have asked me to get them, you know?" Cosima smirked, as she walked over to large brown box, she undid the flaps pulling out four vinyls. 

"Qui, qui. I know, but I didn't think they would be so hard to find." Delphine blushed as she set the photo album down while Cosima wasn't looking. 

Cosima put the vinyls under her arm and walked over to Delphine. She stood on her tip toes to place a peck on her girlfriend's lips, then grabbing her hand.

"Now come on." She said softly "Shay will think the both of us have ran away." Cosima laughed, pulling Delphine along behind her as she made her way back into the kitchen. 

As Cosima placed one of the vinyls that Shay picked out onto the record player. Delphine watched the two of them together. She watched the way they talked, the way they interacted with each other and the way they laughed and joked together; like no time had pasted. Delphine wondered just how they lost contact and why they hadn't seen each other in much a long time.


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was pretty happy with the hits, kudos and feedback I got on the first chapter! So thank you for that :D I'm planning to update this every two weeks,if possible.But, I won't make any solid promises. Finally, thank you to my beta!   
> Enjoy, guys! <3

The conversation flowed easily for a good couple of hours as the three ladies sat together enjoying each others company. Delphine was still pretty struck on the idea of teasing Cosima a little over the weekend; for not telling her about Shay. They did make a promise to not have any more secrets. Due to this promise, their relationship as a whole has gotten a lot stronger than it ever has been before. During the conversation Cosima suggested that they should all go out for dinner that Friday night. She said it would be cool to show Shay around the city and also give her a little taste of the amazing food there is to offer in Minnesota. 

Now the time is 7:15pm. Shay is in the bathroom at this point; freshening up and getting ready to go out. Cosima is in the kitchen cleaning up a little, whilst waiting for Shay to leave the bathroom. 

Delphine however, is in her and Cosima's bedroom. She was going through all the clothes in their wardrobe looking for something to wear. Cosima said to just dress 'casual' but Delphine had other ideas in mind. The blonde eventually found what she had been searching for; for a good fifteen minuets. She pulled out a beautiful, bright red, slim fit dress. This was Cosima's favourite dress she'd ever seen her girlfriend wear. Delphine knew this too well and she decided to use it to her advantage. She paired the dress with some matching red heels; then she began to get ready. 

About 30 minuets later, Delphine still hadn't left the bedroom. Cosima found this really odd, as she was always the one who took ages to get ready. But this time round, she was the one waiting for Delphine. Shay was taking a call in the kitchen, while waiting for Delphine to appear. Shay was also ready way before Cosima expected. 

Cosima and Shay were dressed pretty similar. Cosima went with a casual, burgundy dress. She had her dreads pulled up into a bun and she wore a black pair of wedged shoes; to make herself look a little taller, cause she needed all the help she could get! Shay also went with a dress, hers being a white, with a lace accent to it. It was sleeveless; just like Cosima's but Shay wore a large cardigan to keep herself warm. She topped off her outfit with a fair of black boots. 

Cosima was busy replying to a text from Alison when she suddenly heard the bedroom door open. Her eyes darted up to see Delphine standing in the door way.

"Holy shit, Delphine." Cosima blurted out as her heart rate began to increase dramatically.

"You like?" Delphine smirked, as she began to towards her girlfriend; who's mouth was wide open in shock.

Cosima nodded, as she stared at Delphine; taking everything in.

Cosima loved this dress. She loved just how it accentuates Delphine's body so perfectly. Also, the way she could see every curve of her tall, slim figure. Cosima was amazed by Delphine's beauty. Her hair was full of body, each strand was curled so tightly; she had definitely done more than her regular hair routine to get her hair looking this fantastic, Cosima thought.

Delphine soon reached Cosima. The blonde put her hand under Cosima's chin, locking their eyes and bringing the brunette's lips back together. Cosima came back to reality as soon as she felt the warmth of Delphine's touch. Delphine placed a kiss on Cosima's forehead and then took a step back. 

"You look so beautiful Delphine I-" Cosima was cut off. 

"Are we ready to go?" Shay asked, as she came out from the kitchen. Then she saw Delphine and her eyes widened. "Oh wow, Delphine." 

"Ah!" Delphine smiled at Shay. "Of course, yes, we should probably go now." Delphine grabbed hold of Cosima's hand; pulling her up from the couch where she sat. "We don't want it getting too late." 

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let's go." Cosima agreed. 

Cosima and Shay took a quick glance at each other, both still shocked by Delphine's sudden change in behaviour. Delphine grabbed the keys to their car; then the three ladies made their way out of the apartment as Cosima locked the door behind them. 

Cosima was in a state of confusion. Delphine was acting very strange. Cosima was trying to pin point exactly when the blonde began behaving so differently than usual. Maybe she was a bit overwhelmed by the arrival of Shay? Maybe she was feeling left out? Cosima was becoming worried; wondering what Delphine would do next. 

[Two Hours Later]

As the front door flew open, the warm heat from inside of Cosima and Delphine's apartment flooded outside. Shay and Cosima were either side of Delphine, holding her up as best they could as she drifted in and out sleep in their arms. 

"Whoa okay! There we go." Cosima said, as they stumbled through the door. 

"I think she's had way too much." Shay laughed. 

"God, I know." Cosima paused. "Oh Delphine." 

Only mumbles came from french women in response, she was totally wasted. Shay reached down, taking the half bottle of wine out of Delphine's grasp.

"I'll take this to the kitchen." Shay said, waving the bottle of wine. "Take her to bed, make sure she's okay, yeah?" She smiled.

Delphine flung her arms around Cosima, snuggling into her neck. 

"Yeah, yeah okay. I got her from here." Cosima laughed. 

Cosima guided Delphine to their bedroom. As soon as they arrived there, Cosima sat her on the edge of the bed as she leaned down to remove the heals she was wearing. Delphine's arms were still draped around Cosima's neck, playing with a loose dread that had fallen from her bun.

"You okay there, sleepy head?" Cosima smiled, looking up at Delphine who's eyes had opened, just slightly.

"Ma...Cherie?" Delphine hummed, bringing her hand to Cosima's mouth; lazily tracing the shape of her lips.

Cosima finished removing the heels from the blonde's feet; placing them next to each other beside her.

"Yes? What is it?" Cosima asked, bringing Delphine's free hand up to her mouth; placing a kiss on her palm.

Delphine's eyes fluttered closed once again.

"I want you." She whispered. 

"What was that?" Cosima asked, even though she'd heard her clearly the first time.

"I want you." Delphine repeated; eyes wide open this time. 

She pulled Cosima in, kissing her deeply. She then quickly moved to her neck, placing rough and messy kisses all the way down. Cosima closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's warm lips move across her skin, that was still cold from the crisp winter air.

Cosima pulled away, remembering that Shay was just next door. She lingered in front of Delphine's lips, her breathe soaked in the strong smell of red wine.

"You know what I think you want more?" Cosima whispered. 

"Hmm..What would that be?" 

"Sleep." Cosima smirked, standing up in front of Delphine; placing a peck on her lips. 

Delphine rolled her eyes and huffed, pouting slightly at Cosima's response and the smirk that painted her face.

"I'll get you some water, okay?" Cosima paused. "Lay down." 

Cosima went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She turned around to head back to the bedroom but was met by Shay.

"Oh shit, you scared me." Cosima laughed, catching her breathe.

"Sorry!" Shay giggled. "I'm just grabbing a drink before heading to bed." She said, walking to the fridge. "Is Delphine okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine. But, Shay I'm sorry, she's not usually much of a drinker." Cosima explained. 

Shay laughed, as she took a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and then closed it. "Don't worry, Cos. It happens to all of us." She paused. "And, we know that too well." Shay said, with a smirk on her face.

She walked past Cosima, who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, with the glass of water in her hand.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Shay said, knocking Cosima's arm playfully with her bottle of water. 

"Goodnight." Cosima smiled. 

Cosima walked back into the bedroom; to find Delphine laying down in bed, peacefully sleeping. She had managed to remove her dress, so she just lay in her underwear. Cosima picked up the dress that was in a pile on the floor. She gave it a shake and put it back on a hanger, that she found nearby on the bed. Cosima then placed the glass of water on the bedside table; next to Delphine. Cosima perched herself on the edge of the bed, next to her girlfriend. She brushed the stray hairs from the french women's face as she began to stir. 

"Shay.." Delphine mumbled. 

"Hmm? What about Shay?" Cosima asked. "Shay is asleep, she's okay."

"Mm..I know, about-" Delphine drifted off.

"You know about what?" Cosima asked, concerned. 

But she got no response. Delphine had fallen back into slumber. 

Cosima leaned forward, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. She then pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. 

"Goodnight Delphine." Cosima whispered, softly.


	3. Secrets Are Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! This chapter is much longer than I expected, but I'm very happy with it! Thank you for the kudos on the previous chapters also! :D Feel free to leave comments! I'd love to read them.   
> I hope you enjoyyyy~ <3

Delphine's eyes fluttered at the sound of birds singing outside the window. She tossed and turned for a while; slowing waking up from the deep sleep she was buried in. As she began to become more aware of her surroundings she turned over towards the opposite side of the bed. Reaching out; expecting to find her girlfriend beside her. But the bed was cold.

Cosima wasn't in bed.

Delphine widened her eyes and she was right. No sign of Cosima. The blonde rolled over, humming into the brunette's pillow that was coated in the sweet cent of her perfume. A smell that brought Delphine comfort and reassurance. She lay there for a while, listening to the birds as they got louder and louder.

Delphine was fully awake now. Fully aware of the pounding in her head. That was the result of her behaviour last night. Her memories of the night were scattered all cover the place. She couldn't remember the ending of the meal, the ride home or how she managed to get into bed.

A sudden feeling of worry and dread filled Delphine's mind. She was totally wasted last night. She could have said anything to Cosima or Shay in that state. Did she blurt out that she knew the two of them dated?

At this thought, the blonde sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. The sun light gushed in through the open window. Cosima must have just gotten up already; as she always opens the windows in the morning. This reassured Delphine slightly. She then slowly got up from the bed. Standing up and steadying herself against the wall as her head still pounded. She reached down to the bed side table, picking up her phone; finding a folded piece of paper under it. Delphine picked up the paper and unfolded it. 

It read...

'Morning Delphine! I had to rush to the lab this morning as Scott needed my help with something important. But, don't worry we've got it covered! :D

I'll be home soon. I loveee youuu! 

P.S- I hope you're feeling okay, I'll bring you a treat from the bakery on my way home! :P - Cosima <3'

Delphine's heart warmed at the sweet note; bringing a smile to her lips. She held the note tightly in her hand as she walked to the end of the bed, reaching down and pulling a small box from underneath. This box was filled with little notes that Cosima had left or given Delphine. Also, anything from theatre tickets from shows they'd seen together or to the wrapper from the first Eskimo Pie Delphine had ever tried. The blonde wasn't sure if Cosima had ever found her 'secret box' but if she did know, it had never been brought up. 

Delphine put the note into the box; along with the others. Then made her way to the bathroom. She freshened up and changed into her outfit for the day. Which was nothing but a jumper and sweatpants. As she couldn't see herself leaving the house at all today. Delphine brushed through her curls; that were still full of body from the night before. After brushing her teeth and using the rest room, she was finally done. 

The time was 9:25am. Incredibly early for Cosima to be heading to the lab, Delphine thought to herself, as she made her way to the kitchen.

It seemed like Shay wasn't up yet, as the door to the guest bedroom was still closed and there was no sign of her anywhere else. Delphine grabbed a glass, filling it with water. She then scanned the kitchen for her handbag; that she found hanging on the back of the door. Delphine unzipped her bag; pulling out a packet of painkiller. Surely these would combat her raging headache. She opened the packet, taking out two pills. She popped them into her mouth and washed them down with a big gulp of water. 

"Morning..." Shay said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh!" Delphine turned around, startled. "Good morning, Shay." 

"I always seem to scare the crap out of people!" Shay laughed. "Did the same to Cosima last night."

Shay took a seat at the table and began to scroll through her phone. 

"Coffee?" Delphine asked.

"Oh yes, please." Shay smiled. "How're you feeling?"

The french women was silent for a moment as she poured coffee into two large mugs.

"A slight headache. But that's about it." Delphine said as she passed a mug of steaming hot coffee to Shay.

"Oh wow!" Shay took the coffee and held it; warming both of her hands. "I'm the worst when I'm drunk. Puking and everything, you're lucky!"

Delphine sat down; opposite the smaller blonde women. 

"Now, let me tell you. I have experienced that too. I think I got out very lucky this time."

Shay smiled, after taking a sip of her coffee. "At least I'm not the only one."

Delphine scooped a teaspoon of sugar into her coffee and stirred it, until it was fully dissolved.

"Look..." Shay started.

Delphine's eyes darted up; noticing the sudden change in her voice. 

"I know, that you know-" 

"Oh..non..non.." Delphine blurted out. "I knew I would have said something in my drunken state." The french women buried her head in her hands.

Shay laughed. "Oh Delphine...You're right- I do know that you know, about my past with Cosima. But, I didn't find out the way you're assuming I did."

Delphine brought her head from her hands. Cheeks flushed, rosy red with embarrassment.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered. 

"I found the photo album...In the storage room? I was wondering why you spent so long down there, yesterday. You weren't really looking for vinyl records were you?"

"No.." Delphine admitted. "I recognised you, as soon as I saw you. I thought I might find something, a picture maybe."

"But, you found more than one picture..."

Shay sighed, nervously; in response to Delphine's nod.

"You know, I really thought Cosima would have gotten rid of those. After we broke up, I mean."

The smaller women took another sip of her coffee, that was still steaming hot.

"Why did you two break up? 

"Honestly, Delphine..." Shay gulped, leaning forward; closer to the taller women, resting on her knees, feet tucked under her thighs. "We worked more as friends. We were too alike for our own good, as they say 'opposites attract' and all that" She laughed.

"B-But...You both looked so happy in the photos?" Delphine questioned, confused. 

"We were yes, for a good while. But really, high school sweethearts, was all it was." 

Delphine took a sigh of relief; taking a big gulp of her coffee. 

"But, Shay- I do want to apologise for my actions last night...I am truly embarrassed."

Shay got up from her seat, taking her empty mug to the sink.

"No worries, Delphine." She said, turning around. "Really, it's cool." 

Shay proved her statement by bringing Delphine into an unexpected hug. The taller women hugged back, just as tight.

"So, I'm guessing you'll have some interesting high school stories to tell me about Cosima?" Delphine smirked.

"Oh yes, I sure do!" Shay laughed.

As Delphine prepared a second round of coffee, she felt her headache beginning to subside and all of the worries she'd had about the previous night were now gone. The two ladies sat, gossiping about the brunette's high school days. This brought them closer, as they both loved Cosima; but in different ways, as Shay explained further during their conversation. 

 

[One Hour Later] 

 

Cosima arrived at the front door, carrying a heavy paper bag in her hand, filled with goodies from the bakery, that she knew Delphine would love. The brunette reached out for the door handle; finding it locked. Cosima frowned as she found this slightly odd. She then unzipped her bag that hung from her shoulder, rummaging around until she found her keys. Cosima then opened the door and stepped inside.

Cosima removed her coat and shoes in the hallway, then made her way to the kitchen where she expected to find Delphine and Shay. As she approached the kitchen she was met with the sound of very loud laughter. 

"Wow! You guys seem to be having fun." Cosima laughed, but she was slightly confused as to what the ladies were laughing at.

"Ah, Bonjour Mon Amour." Delphine smiled, still laughing slightly.

"Everything alright?" The brunette asked, looking at Shay who's head was in her hands, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine, Cos." Shay said quickly in response. 

"Shay was just telling me some of your best high school stories!" Delphine giggled. 

Cosima's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You were? What did you tell her?" The brunette stuttered. Cosima was suddenly worried as Shay knew many of her embarrassing stories.

"These lips are sealed!" Shay smirked. 

Delphine got up from her seat, walking past Cosima, leaving a kiss on her cheek. Cosima huffed taking her girlfriend's seat at the table, after placing the bag from the bakery on the counter. 

"I don't mean to rush you but it's 11:30 and Alison wants to see you in an hour." Cosima said, breaking the silence.

"Oh shit! She does?" Shay jumped up from her seat. "I better get a shower real quick." The small women passed her mug to Delphine who was washing dishes at the sink.

"She does!" Cosima smirked "Try and get her to chill out a little, yeah?" 

"I'll try my best!" Shay laughed. 

"Enjoy you shower." 

"I will, thanks Cos." Shay said as she ran out the kitchen. "See you later!" 

There was a comfortable silence while Delphine finished the dishes. Afterwards she walked over to the bag that sat on the counter.

"Hmm..So what did you get me?" Delphine asked; turning around, making eye contact with her girlfriend who sat across the room from her. 

"What did Shay tell you?" Cosima asked, avoiding Delphine's question.

Delphine's expression turned into a smile. She made her way over to Cosima and sat herself on her girlfriend's lap; wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck. And Cosima's hands found their way to Delphine's waist. 

"Tell me." 

Delphine shook her head.

"Nope!" The blonde grinned and Cosima rolled her eyes.

"How was the lab?" Delphine asked, placing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"It was fine." Cosima pouted, trying her hardest not to give in to kisses Delphine was leaving on her skin. 

"You'll find out soon enough, Ma Cherie." Delphine smirked. 

"What's tha-" 

Delphine cut Cosima off with a kiss. Cosima kissed back, despite her frustration. Delphine fulled away and hovered in front of Cosima's lips; feeling her girlfriends warm breath against her own. 

"Secrets are power." Delphine whispered, grabbing Cosima's hand pulling her off the seat and towards their bedroom. 

"Mmm..Dr Cormier." The brunette mumbled as she slammed the bedroom door behind them.

Cosima was pretty sure she'd be able to get this secret out of Delphine sooner or later.


	4. Life Changing Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I have decided that I will be writing 5 chapters in total, so the next one will be the last! I want to thank you for the kudos on the previous chapters, they're very much appreciated! :D I also added a new twist into the story this chapter, as I had a new idea. So, hopefully it will tie in with the story pretty well and I hope you enjoy, as always! <3

Cosima was on her way to collect Shay from the Hendrix's. She thought it was only fair that she pick Shay up, after all she did make her own way there. The time was now was 5:35pm. Shay had been with Alison for a good couple of hours and Cosima was pretty eager to see the results. The brunette had left Delphine fast asleep on the couch after spending their Saturday afternoon together; having a movie marathon with several Eskimo Pies at hand. Despite her best efforts, Cosima still wasn't able to get that little secret out of her girlfriend, but she was still determined to find out. 

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, but the air was icy cold and it made Cosima shiver. She eventually arrived at Scarborough and parked up outside of Alison's house. The brunette got out of the car and made her way to the front door, zipping up her coat in the process; trying to keep herself as warm as possible. Cosima rang the door bell a few times, then waited. Suddenly, the door flung open. 

"Cosima!" Alison said, sounding surprised.

"Hey Alison, everything okay?" Cosima asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Shay is just gathering her things, come in."

Alison moved aside to let her sister in, the warm heat hit Cosima as soon as she entered the house, her skin tingled at the sudden change in temperature.

"How'd it go?" Cosima asked, as she took off her beanie, letting her dreads fall out their bun.

Alison gestured Cosima towards the kitchen. 

"It went very well, Cosima. I've never felt more relaxed."

Alison sat herself down, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Seems like it. You look like you're about to fall asleep!" Cosima laughed.

Shay then came around the corner. 

"You should probably take a nap, Alison." Shay said softly, as she put on her scarf and jacket.

She then saw that Cosima had arrived and smiled. "Oh, Hey Cos!" 

"Hey, she alright?" The brunette asked, pointing to Alison who was slouching in the seat, with her eyes shut.

"Yeah, yeah. She's just sleepy. So, she should defiantly take a nap and will soon feel refreshed, I;m sure." Shay laughed, nudging Alison with her elbow.

"Oh yes!" Alison's eyes shot open, startled. "Thank you, for everything Shay."

"It's no problem, Alison." Shay said. "It was lovely to meet you!"

Alison stood up and lead the two ladies to the front door. 

"You too, Shay."

Shay soon grabbed her bag and they were ready to go. 

"Oh, and Cosima. I filled Shay in on everything else, so we're ready when you are!" Alison smiled.

Cosima took a quick glace at Shay, who gave her a nod in response. 

The brunette took a deep breath, then laughed nervously. "Okay, awesome." 

Alison noticed Cosima's nerves and took both of her sisters hands in her own.

"If you think it's time Cosima, then it's time." She smiled. "Go get her!" 

After that; both Cosima and Shay left the Hendrix's after saying their goodbyes to Alison. Now in the car Shay was flicking through the radio stations, while Cosima drove. The car journey back was about 45 minutes, but Cosima was used to making this trip, so to her it was normality. After deciding on a station; Shay sat back and relaxed, she looked out the window for a while;before turning to her friend. 

"You know, I thought there was another reason why you invited me here." Shay smiled, proudly. 

"Oh really?" Cosima smirked.

"Oh, yeah!" Shay laughed. "I am a psychic, after all." She teased. "And you're totally serious about this?"

Cosima took a moment to think, before answering. "I think so, I feel like it's the right time. Also, I wanted my best friend here to help me out with a few things." The brunette said, punching Shay in the arm gently. 

"Oh...of course." The petite women grinned. "But, you know.. that she knows, about 'us', right?"

Cosima's mouth fell wide open as the car jerked forward. "Sh- She.. what?" 

"I thought she would have told you. It came up in conversation this morning." Shay explained. "She said she recognised me, from somewhere. And found an old album with photos of us; so I had to tell her."

"Oh shit!" Cosima cursed. 

"Yeah..." The blonde trailed off. 

There was silence for a while. 

"So, now what? Do you still think this whole thing is a good idea? I mean, Jesus...She could turn this all around on me for not telling her." Cosima said, her voice filled with worry.

"Cos..." Shay started. "I've only spend, what? Two days with the two of you and it's obvious just how much you love each other. Also, you guys have crazy scientific chemistry!" 

"Totally crazy science." Cosima giggled.

"So, there you go!" Shay smiled, placing her hand on top of the brunette's. "Show her, just how much you love her." 

Cosima asked Shay if she'd give her a hand with a little something special and the blonde soon agreed. So, they made a pit stop on their way home. Just as they pulled outside a small jewellers close to Cosima and Delphine's apartment the brunette's phone buzzed. It was a message, from Delphine.

It read...

'Bonjour! Hurry home, cherie. I have made dinner for the three of us. I'm almost finished cooking and will get cold.

See you soon. Je t'aime <3' 

Cosima's heart warmed at her girlfriend's sweet words, she was still surprised that Delphine could still give her butterflies after all this time.

Cosima quickly replied to her girlfriend, telling her that they were almost home and that she loved her with all her heart. 

"Soooo, we better get in there if dinner's cooking!" Shay exclaimed, excitedly as she flung the car door open and jumped out. 

Cosima nodded in agreement and followed the blonde. 

Cosima looked in the store window; browsing all of the beautiful rings there was to offer.

"So there's this one ring, that I've been looking at for several months. Every time I walk past this store I look at it. But, I never have the courage, or the money to go in and buy it. Until, now."

"Hmmm." Shay hummed, as she turned to Cosima. "Which one?" 

Cosima then pointed to a beautiful, rose gold, diamond engagement ring. The brunette took a deep breath then looked at the women standing next to her.

Shay wore a big smile on her face, she then grabbed Cosima's hand and pulled her into the store. 

"Then, that's the one!" She said, eagerly as she dragged her friend behind her; who was laughing hysterically and filled with excitement.

After returning home with a rather large purchase hidden in her pocket. Cosima put the ring somewhere secret, where she knew Delphine wouldn't find it. Then the three ladies sat down to a delicious meal, made by the french women and enjoyed each others company. Delphine noticed Cosima's sudden change in mood. Little did she know, the cause of her girlfriend's excitement was due to a special upcoming event, that would change both their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for a 'Cophine wedding' from a comment made by a fan at the Orphan Black Comic Con panel this year and after that I couldn't get the idea of them getting married out of my mind! So I had to write about it :P


	5. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter! I'm really pleased on how this chapter turned out in the end. I have loved writing this fanfic and plan on posting more in the near future! :P For the final time, I hope you guys enjoyyyy~ Megan <3

It was still pretty early after Cosima and Delphine arrived home. They had gotten up early to drop Shay off at the airport, in time for her morning flight. The weekend had flown by so quickly, it was unreal. Cosima was happy that she had finally gotten to see Shay again after such a long time apart and to see the relationship blossom between her and Delphine, even though the french women was a little wary of Shay at first. Cosima's heart warmed as she watched them form a quick friendship. 

Over the weekend Cosima had realised many things; about herself and the people around her. But, there was one thing that she was most certain of. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had found her soulmate, the one person she dreams about starting a family with, the one person who means more to her than anyone else in the world. Cosima wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend, Delphine. 

It seemed like having some support from an old friend gave Cosima the courage to buy the engagement ring that she would look at everyday on her way to work. And now, she finally has it in her own hands. The brunette was filled with excitement but also slight fear. She had wanted to make Delphine her wife for several months now. She'd told Sarah, Felix and Alison her plan, then suddenly the whole family knew and were pushing Cosima to pop the question. But it seemed now she was finally ready and Shay was going to be part of the big event as well.

Cosima was sat at the kitchen table skimming through the newest issue of Scientific American, with a steaming hot mug of tea by her side. Soft music drifted through the doorway from the record player that was playing one of brunette's favourite vinyls. Suddenly, Cosima's phone vibrated and the whole table shook at the slight movement. It was a text from Shay...

It read...

"On route! You betta not have changed your mind. :P Alison says, 8 O'clock sharp!"

Cosima smirked and quickly replied to Shay's text. The brunette definitely hadn't changed her mind, but was becoming more nervous by the minute.

The time was now 11:56am, almost noon. Cosima heard faint footsteps approaching the kitchen. Delphine was out of the shower. 

"Cherie, have you seen my car keys?" Delphine asked as she walked through the doorway, wrapped in a white bath towel, with her damp curling bobbing around as she began to search the kitchen.

The smaller women looked up from her magazine. "Hmm..no?" She paused. "But, you won't need them today anyways." 

Delphine gave her girlfriend a confused look. "I have to be at work in an hour, Cosima." 

Cosima got up from her seat and grabbed both of Delphine's hands, that were rummaging in the kitchen drawer. Their eyes locked together. Silence settled for a while until the brunette spoke.

"No you don't. " She smirked. "I called Dyad, told 'em you were taking the day off."

Delphine laughed. "You did what?" 

Cosima placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I wanna take you out." Said the smaller women as their kiss broke.

Delphine rested her forehead against Cosima's for a while.

"Go get ready." Cosima said. "I'll be waiting." 

The brunette moved away from Delphine and reclaimed her seat at the table to finish her tea.

Delphine smiled and kissing her girlfriend's forehead softly before leaving to get dressed. "Okay, mon amour." 

Cosima surprised Delphine by taking her to the carnival that was visiting Minnesota for the weekend. They spent about three hours at the carnival and by the end of it the pair were full of energy from the buzz that the roller coasters had given them. They had also acquired many prizes and stuffed animals that they had won on the mini games.

Already their day together was so much fun. Cosima loved spending time with Delphine more than anything in the world. Every little thing she did made Cosima's heart skip a beat. Each time she grabbed tight hold of Cosima's hand as the roller coaster was about to start, made the brunette's stomach fill with butterflies every time. But, that could also be the nerves taking their tole on her; as time was creeping closer.

After stopping off at a few arcades on their way back from the carnival the ladies returned home for a change of clothes, before Cosima revealed the next part of her surprise. Delphine was blown by Cosima's plans for their day, as she thought she was going to spend her Sunday bored to death at work. She enjoyed every minute with Cosima at the carnival. They had never done anything like that together before; they were always too consumed with other things. But, today was their day, to spend with each other and Delphine didn't want it to end.

Cosima then treated Delphine to dinner at their favourite restaurant by the beach. After eating the brunette suggested that they take a walk along the shore to finish off their wonderful day and Delphine happily agreed to it . The pair removed the heels that they were wearing; carrying them in one hand as they began to make their way down the beach. They walked hand in hand; with the sun beginning to set in front of them. 

"Today had been amazing, cherie." Said Delphine. "Where did all this come from?"

Cosima smiled. "Well...the carnival was in town and I really wanted to take you, so I thought, why not make a day of it?"

"I'm glad you decided to make a day of it." Delphine chuckled, as she rubbed her thumb over her girlfriend's knuckles gently.

"The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it? Especially when you get to see it like this."

"Mhmm." Delphine agreed. Delphine soon trailed off, telling Cosima about the sun, moon and stars. Cosima loved Delphine's voice, her french accent was so gorgeous, the brunette could listen to her talk all day.

After a good ten minutes of walking, Cosima felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she knew that must be the signal. It was 8 O'clock. Cosima stopped in her tracks and turned to face her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Delphine asked, concerned.

The smaller women answered the blonde with a soft kiss on her lips, as she pulled away she whispered.

"I want you to close your eyes. This is the last part of your surprise." 

The french women's lips formed into a smile, she was apprehensive. What was Cosima about to show her? 

Delphine did as asked. Cosima held her girlfriend's hand for a couple of minutes, slowing guiding her forward, until they began to hear the soft sound of an acoustic guitar playing in the distance. The closer the pair got the louder it became.

The brunette's feet suddenly came to a halt and Delphine stopped along with her. 

"Are we here?" Delphine asked, as she listened to the peaceful music that was being played around them.

"We are! Are you ready?" 

"I think so." The blonde said at almost a whisper. 

"Okay go ahead."

As soon as Delphine opened her eyes, she heard a large cheer from the many people she suddenly saw appear in front of her. 

"SURPRISEEEEEE!" 

The blonde's jaw dropped as she stared;taking everything in. There was a beautiful flaming bonfire in front of her, with Sarah, Felix, Mrs S, Kira, Alison, Donnie, Helena and Cal surrounding it. Cal was the one who was playing the guitar that they heard earlier. Kira was sat on Helena's lap; roasting marshmallows, while Sarah, Felix and Mrs S had bottles of beer in their hands. Alison and Donnie opted for wine instead, they were close to the fire, keeping warm.

"Fancy seeing you two here!" Felix joked, offering the pair of them a beer.

Cosima and Delphine laughed at his comment, taking a seat at the fire pit.

"Cosima, you set all this up?" Delphine asked her girlfriend, who's smile was beaming.

"Maybeeee?" Cosima teased.

"There is a reason we're all here, Delphine." Sarah said, noticing Cosima beginning to blush.

"We haven't heard the end of it for the past few months." Felix added.

"We're here because Cosima wants to ask you something..." Alison continued.

"... really important." A voice finished. A familiar voice that Delphine recognised. She's heard this voice, recently. Only this morning, in fact. It was Shay.

Shay appeared and sat herself down next to Alison and Donnie.

"Sh..Shay?" Delphine stuttered. "I thought you went home? You got on a flight...this morning?" The blonde wracked her brain.

The whole family laughed, along with Shay.

"You dropped me at the airport, yeah. But then Alison picked me up." Shay said, smiling at Alison who sat next to her in a woolly hat.

Delphine looked at her girlfriend, feeling puzzled by the whole situation . "What is it, cherie?"

Cosima gulped, standing up from where she sat, pulling Delphine up along with her. 

"I..uhm.." Cosima looked around at her family. She received a reassuring nod from Mrs S and Felix, that gave her courage. Kira giggled a little in Helena's lap; as she too, knew what was coming.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time..." Cosima paused as Delphine joined their hands together. The blonde felt her heart rate increase with each word that fell from the smaller women's lips.

"But, I never had the guts to actually do it..." She laughed, nervously. "Until now..."

Cosima let go of the french women's hands and reached into the back pocket of her jeans. Delphine's hands came up to cover her mouth in shock. She now knew exactly what was going on.

"Cosima-" Delphine cut off her own words as the brunette got down on one knee in front of her. The french women's eyes were locked on Cosima as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Will you marry me?" Cosima asked, staring into Delphine's loving hazel eyes.

Delphine looked at the the engagement ring in Cosima's hands as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh..mon amour" Delphine shuttered, looking at all the faces around her, that were all waiting for an answer; before turning back to Cosima. Her eyes were too filled with tears. 

Delphine felt like the whole world had suddenly stopped at the question.

"Yes, yes..." Delphine managed to say, through her tears. "Of course I will marry you!"

Cosima sprung up, wrapping her arms around Delphine tightly as the whole family jumped up and began to cheer around them.

"Finally! Bloody finally!" Sarah exclaimed. 

"It seems like a wedding is on the cards!" Mrs S said, feeling like a proud mother.

Cosima and Delphine both laughed, still in each others arms. Delphine brought the brunette's lips to her own, in a deep kiss. Before resting their foreheads together as Cosima slipped the ring onto Delphine's finger. It was a perfect fit! Cosima knew it would be.

"I'm finally gonna get to marry my soulmate..." Cosima whispered, to her fiancee.

".....and I will finally get to marry mine." Delphine smiled.

 

"Je'taime.."

"..and I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone for the kudos left on this fanfic and all the hits it has gotten so far! It really means a lot :D Also, let me know in the comments what you thought of this final chapter, if you wanna! :P


End file.
